TOO MANY
by Your-Joy
Summary: Red X goes to Robin in the dead of night and tries to face his fears about settling down. CRACK Robin/Red X BOY LOVE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ one shot


Red X slid quietly into the darken hall. It was around midnight and Red was very, _very_ late. He stuck to the shadows, praying to any god that no one would notice him. Red disabled all the cameras as he went. If Cyborg knew he had slipped in this late, he would murder him with his bare hands.

Red X searched through the unfamiliar corridors for the more familiar door. He smiled when he saw it, the all metal door with the large, bold print that declared to him that he had found what he was looking for: Robin's room.

The door opened with a loud _fwoosh_. A nerves shiver ran down Red's spine. His long black boots squeaked with each step. Annoyed, Red ripped them off and tossed them lightly into a corner.

The Boy Wonder himself lay unknowing in the middle of his king-sized white bed. His pale pink lips were parted slightly, his breathing even. It was funny to see bird boy so relaxed. In only a pair of black boxers, he lay sprawled above the covers. The way he was sitting, with his head propped up on the wooden head board, it looked like he was waiting for something. Or someone.

Red X prayed to god that he wasn't waiting for him.

Red walked on tip-toe around the bed, unlatching his cape as he went. He kneeled down next to the bed. Slowly, very slowly, he pulled off his mask. Suddenly, Robin rolled over, facing Red now. He stretched, squeezing his eyes shut and yawning. Red X stiffened.

Robin opened his big baby blue eyes. He didn't seem very surprised that Red was there. The only light source in the room was Robin's digital clock, which sent a strange green light across the room, distorting the color of the two boys faces.

"Hey."

"Hello, X"

"Um, so….eh-ah- um… nice bedroom?" Red said in a small voice. He was clearly surprised—which only seemed to please Robin. A small, devious smile came over his pale lips. He snorted.

"Glad you like it, thief."

Red X rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Robin sighed.

"What do you need, Red?"

"I don't need anything from you!" Red snapped. Robin raised a slender eyebrow.

"Really now?" Robin questioned, sitting up and yawning.

"Yes really." Red snapped, sitting back on his heels. He could feel his irritation bubbling up in his chest. Robin set him a stunning smile.

"Then why are you here?"

Red X froze. Why _was _he here? Was it because his bed felt too big, too cold? Was it because he didn't feel like actually stealing anything that night- something that almost NEVER happened to him? Was it because for some reason, while at work today, he thought he saw a flash of a black and yellow cape rounding the corner?

"I...I, I mean..." Red stuttered, faltering. Robin smiled kindly and chuckled.

"Come're you." He said, gesturing for Red to lay beside him. The thief scrambled to get up, eager.

They wrapped around each other, all arms and legs and shared warmth.

Red X was only slightly larger than Robin, his legs and arms were longer, thicker. A burst of shimmering warmth exploded from every point he and his bird touched. He let out a content sigh.

"You were late." Robin said softly to his collar bone.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"You had a little panic attack, didn't you?"

Red groaned. "Yes. And I don't want to talk about it."

Robin laughed in a breathy, airy, content kind of way. "It's fine. I get it. You still can't trust me." the younger boy peppered kisses along his entire slender, sweet body.

"Good night my beautiful baby bird." Red said in a smoky, dead sexy tone of voice.

"Good night, my dark prince." The raven haired hero replied, slithering closer to the older male. Red X's breath caught in his throat, like it did every time Robin touched him so lovingly.

"Y-yeah." Red squeezed the boy in his arms and sighed. Panic attacks aside, Red was really happy.

And he would do whatever it took to keep that happiness.

Hope you liked it ;D

((If you got the joke in here, YOU GET A MILLION COOKIES BECAUSE I LOVE YOUR FACE))


End file.
